


Love never fails

by fire5553



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire5553/pseuds/fire5553





	Love never fails

Harry躺在一張深綠色絲綢床單所覆蓋的床上，雖然身上沒有被禁錮的物品存在，但他的行為還是被控制著，是被另一個男人緊緊地抱著。  
「Voldemort，我……讓我起來！」Harry氣急敗壞地說著，感覺太奇怪了，他上方的男人可是他一生的死敵，即使他也冀望讓仇恨消失，但現在的情形絕對不符合他的想像範圍中。  
「這裡不過是幻境。」男人輕輕地笑，抽掉那標誌性的眼鏡，頭抵著Harry的額頭。兩人之間距離極近，Harry甚至能感受到Voldemort因為說話身體深處傳出的震動。「你只需要好好地享受。」說著，修長的手緩緩滑進Harry的袍子裡，隨即那礙眼的障礙物就消失得無影無蹤。  
「Volde…嗚…」Harry剛要開口抗議，就被Voldemort的嘴堵住。  
還是學生時代的Voldemort，全身散發著致命的魅力，柔軟的頭髮、精緻的面孔、完美的身材。受到靈魂切割的影響，深邃的眼睛閃著紅光，既邪惡又充滿誘惑，它裡面完整地倒映著Harry的臉，沒有容下其他的東西。  
Harry覺得，再多待幾下，他就要失去堅持面對死敵該有的謹慎戒備，被這紅眼的惡魔拖入深淵。  
身為曾經的學院最佳情人，Voldemort的吻技相當的好，即使Harry也有接吻過的經驗，也被吻的幾乎忘記呼吸。  
Voldemort的舌侵入Harry濕潤的領地，大肆卻不失溫柔地侵占，口腔內的每個角落，甚至是牙齒，都被黑魔王巡禮過，Harry想抵擋入侵者的在他口裡攻勢，卻反而被對方纏繞了起來，如同蛇捕抓獵物般緊緊地糾纏。Voldemort一隻手穿過了Harry凌亂的捲髮，偏大的手掌托住了男孩整個後腦杓，讓頭微微地抬高，更方便他的進攻。另一隻手則遊走在Harry健康、肌肉分佈均勻的軀體，伺機尋找著弱點，欲讓男孩的呼吸更加急促。  
Harry意圖伸手阻止對方的肆亂，卻被黑魔王狡詐地控制，讓Harry看起來更像是在回應，Harry的手撫過這副剛成年、光滑緊緻的肌膚，Tom Riddle看起來更偏向高瘦，然而每條肌理卻都充滿著力量的爆發力，隨時可以絞殺手中獵物。  
Voldemort的吻減緩了攻勢，放過幾乎被他弄腫的雙唇，沿著男孩的臉緩緩品嘗著，這細綿的吻來到了喉嚨，在一口咬向不斷顫動的喉結，輕輕地啃著吸允，微微的水聲在安靜的臥室裡不斷被放大，這是獵物最脆弱的致命點，黑魔王從來都喜歡掌握著別人的生死。  
Harry急促地吸了口氣，小小地嗚耶一聲，原本身陷柔軟床鋪的身體微微拱起，更加地貼近在他上方的男人。喉嚨上對方的輕咬，化成一股熱流往下身衝去，延綿不斷地加大，隨之而來的酥麻感佔據了他僅剩的理智。而Voldemort的大手不斷地往下方探索，輕撫著他大腿內側敏感地軟肉，現在只要男人撫過的地方都能形成烈火，侵蝕著Harry遍布全身的神經，下方的慾望迫使他某個致命的部分無法克制地高張、挺立，讓Harry幾乎無法克制地掙扎顫動。  
Voldemort微微地皺眉，他發現他不只是妄想讓男孩沉入自己帶給他的快意中，連他自身都有點著迷在這副身體上。這大難不死的男孩，在經過他的催逼之下，這副身體雖然偏瘦弱，甚至有些傷痕，但手感卻出乎意料的好，男孩每個顫抖和急促的呼吸，還有克制不住的叫喊，都能帶給他強烈的快感，那雙以往附著堅定意志的亮綠色眼睛，如今更是帶著生理性的淚水，只會讓他以往引以為傲的理智漸漸消滅。  
他還有他的目標，雖然目前他更傾向忘記它們，專注在他親愛的死敵身上。  
(以下“ 粗體 ”為蛇語)  
“Harry, my boy.”黑魔王放棄他原本糾纏的喉結上，轉向那小巧細軟的耳垂，輕輕叼著那一小片軟肉，讓舌頭在上面徘徊圈轉。Parseltongue特有的氣音，更容易引起氣流，讓更多灼熱的氣噴在耳朵上。Harry覺得他的那隻耳朵一定紅了，它正熱的發燙。  
Harry沒辦法作出回應，事實上他覺得連呼吸都有困難。Voldemort那雙危險的手正在他的下方肆虐，一手環著他的腰，另一手握著他脆弱的部份，仔細把玩著。  
Harry很懷疑Voldemort到底有那方面是不擅長的。能一再地逃過Voldemort的攻擊是Harry最大的幸運，包含他所愛的人們給予的祝福。  
然而這一次，Harry覺得他大概、兇多吉少了。  
Voldemort緩緩地、技巧高超地套弄著Harry的柱身，他擅長掌握別人的情緒節奏，隨著Harry呼吸越來越急促，他手上的動作越來越快，然而在Harry快到頂點時，Voldemort壞心地停下手中的工作，只是微微地捏著、磨搓著。  
「不……」快感的累積下，Harry幾乎無法唸出完整的句子。他忍不住的摩擦著Voldemort的大腿，尋求慰藉。  
“我的男孩，張開眼睛，看著我。” Voldemort嘶嘶著，男孩乖巧的張開他擒滿淚光的眼睛，讓他們四目對望，而他原本用來阻擋的手，現在只能抱著他身上的男人。  
“ ……立下我們的誓約。” Voldemort附著Harry的耳朵喃喃，原本環抱著腰的另一隻手，也往下身探去，輕輕觸摸著那緊緻的入口。  
Harry仰起脖子，發出一聲短促的尖叫。  
“答應，奉獻你的肉、你的血，為著黑魔王…偉大的回歸。 ”  
「你…嗚…你想…阿…」黑魔王一手磨搓著了Harry分身頂端急欲宣洩的出口，另一手緩緩地往Harry身後的入口內部探去，堵住了Harry未說完的話，也堵住他微弱的辨別能力。  
“ 奉獻你的靈魂， ” Voldemort將Harry的頭轉正，含住了Harry的柔軟的下唇：” 和你的身體。 ”黑魔王決定作了個補充。  
“我願意。” Harry微弱地懇求著，他已經沉溺在那如同醇美紅酒般色澤的瞳中，無法自拔，也無意脫身。  
Voldemort滿意了，他鬆開束縛著Harry的手，讓男孩尖叫著到達頂點，乳白的液體噴灑在兩人之間，讓Harry羞紅了臉。  
Voldemort瞇起眼，看著Harry眼神渙散的喘著氣，讓他的情緒更加激昂了起來，他的身下還堅硬著，決定給他的男孩更進一步的獎勵。  
Harry還停留在剛剛激烈的情緒中，眼中還冒著白光呢！還沒有回神過來。所以他忽視了某個人在他背後的動作，直到他以往被認知是排泄的出口，被灌了一管滑潤的液體。  
「Voldemort！」Harry激烈地扭動了起來，這是他從來沒有感受過的感覺，讓他格外地彆扭，然而他身上的男人用更大的力量去壓制他。  
「我將會帶給你絕妙的快樂…」Voldemort的唇吸允著Harry的脖頸處，喃喃道。他修長的手指隨著他召喚來的液體，一起闖入那未有人踏足過的幽密之境。Voldemort自認為是最偉大的巫師，即使不是也相差不遠。他使用魔法可以說是隨心所欲，魔法幾乎融入了他的靈魂，還有他令人讚嘆的專注力，就算在這種容易分心的事上，他的魔法依舊用的相當完美。Harry親身深刻地體認到這點。  
此時Voldemort沒有唸咒，更沒有魔杖，他熟練地召喚潤滑來滋潤Harry乾澀的小徑，此時他的手指沿著內壁探詢著，所到之處Harry都可以感受到他內部的肌肉逐漸地放鬆，Harry猜測Voldemort或許用了一點讓肌肉放鬆的小魔法，卻不至於鬆弛到他無法控制，僅僅是讓入侵物不會傷到他自己而已，這讓Voldemort的手擴張地相當方便，Harry除了不習慣裡面塞了東西外，幾乎沒有痛覺產生，Harry內心深處甚至感受到了讓人心驚的火苗，正在逐漸地燃燒。  
Harry深吸了一口氣，他感受到Voldemort逐漸增加的手指，而動作也從緩慢優雅逐漸變的有些急不可耐，修長的手指甚至在裡面彎曲攪動，讓Harry不由自主地收縮著內壁。在魔法的效用之下，他這個動作註定無法使肌肉太緊繃，除了讓手指的主人更加興奮外，完全沒有阻礙的效果。  
“ 差不多了。 ” Voldemort嘶了聲，隨即收了他的手指，並抬高了Harry的下半身。  
Harry腦袋混亂地承受著Voldemort對他頻頻的動作，他甚至感覺到原本已經疲軟的部位似乎又興奮了起來。原本已經習慣了外來物填充的地方在Voldemort的手指離開之後，他莫名感覺到了空虛，使他更用力地抱著伏在他身上的男人，下半身也往男人身上蹭去。  
“ 拜託… ”Harry被快感充斥的腦袋隱約知道之後發生的事，更讓他急不可耐，甚至對Voldemort下意識的懇求著。之後，他便感受到了某個粗大火熱的物體，抵在他感到空虛的部位。  
“ 確定不後悔嗎？小貓 ”即使已經硬的發疼，黑魔王還是表面鄭定，調笑了下身下的男孩。這句問話其實並沒有徵詢的意思。  
“拜託… ”Harry只能再重複一次這個單字，他眼角微微發紅，眼中含的淚水卻一直沒有流下來，令人更加疼惜(或者想虐？黑魔王表示。)，並扭著腰身，渴求著Voldemort的進入。  
Voldemort滿意地笑了，原本暗紅的瞳孔激出了璀璨的紅光，這是過於興奮的象徵，他讓身下的硬挺前頭微微地探入，確定了肌肉的柔軟度使他不會傷害到他的男孩後，直接貫穿到底，同時他解開了他一直習慣性施展的Occlumency，讓他自己感受到的快感通過他們之間緊密的連結，再附加於Harry之上。  
「阿……」Harry原本敏感的神經又再次地感受到強烈的刺激，如同電流猛然竄過全身，讓他全身的肌肉都痙攣了起來，同時來自疤痕的強烈快感直衝腦部，使他的分身以極快的速度釋放了他累積的高點。他恍惚的意識到黑魔王做了甚麼，完全沒想像過看起來像是性冷感的原蛇臉魔王也會有這麼澎湃的情緒。整個背部無法克制地弓了起來，他覺得他快窒息了，從來沒有感受過這麼激烈的情事，若之後死在這張床上也不意外。  
“不會死的……”完整捕捉到身下男孩的情緒和想法，Voldemort安慰性地吻了吻男孩的胸前，待到Harry的情緒略微緩和後，便不客氣地提腰進攻。  
被準確掌握感知的Harry，覺得他一直處於雲端之上，強烈的失重感，搭配著無預警的瘋狂亂流，撞的他載浮載沉，令他暈頭轉向時又更加興奮。Voldemort透著情感分享的連結，準確無誤地找到Harry體內的興奮點，控制著自己的速度，忽快忽慢地騷擾Harry，讓他近乎崩潰，更加延長他們這場遊戲的時間。  
「Vol…Voldy…太深…」Harry哭喊著，顫抖的嘴唇幾乎念不完三個音節的單字，雙手原本緊緊地抱著身上的男人，克制不住地胡亂抓刮，留給男人一道道曖昧的紅痕，而Voldemort完全不介意男孩這種野貓般的行為，同樣被雙重高，潮給夾擊著，他的額上也佈滿了絲絲細汗，但擅長忍耐的他意志堅定的持續他們的延長賽。  
撞擊的力道加大，同時男人的唇已經巡禮過一遍男孩的身子，留下更多的蹤跡，兩個人的汗水交織，四肢交纏，聲聲的哭喊又似乎不斷地被堵住，響亮的水聲噗噗地環繞在整間臥室，還有魔力，巫師們激烈的情緒帶動了他們與身俱來的魔力，瘋狂地交融，又分裂，波動強大到令人害怕，若有人不慎闖入，肯定甚麼都還沒意識到就被翻騰的魔力給掀飛。一個是長年沈浸於黑魔法的厚實魔力，與另外一個乾淨敏捷的魔力，他們之間相似度高的驚人，完美的契合，又因為太過於不同的屬性相斥，幾乎併裂出火花，就像它們的擁有者一樣，註定的一生糾纏不清。  
不知過了多久，在這個經歷過戰爭、經歷過不赦咒的摧殘也屹立不搖的男孩幾乎快暈過去之後，Voldemort滿意地低吼一聲，整根盡沒於男孩的身體中，狠狠地撞在已經不知道被摧殘了幾次的脆弱點上，狂暴的噴灑了出來。  
Harry虛弱地嗚耶了一聲，微微喘氣，聲音早已啞掉，也幾乎被榨乾，連一直忍著的淚水都流進了柔軟的床鋪中，他張開了幾乎被洗過幾次的清澈眼睛，惱怒又發狠地咬向Voldemort的下巴，卻又在男人的輕笑聲中被吻住。  
Voldemort還沉浸在激烈情緒中的餘韻中，他甚至還停留在Harry的身體裡，慵懶地不想移動，隨處可見的白色可疑液體也被他隨意地清理乾淨。他側躺在Harry旁邊，看著環抱著懷中的男孩，男孩似乎被他弄得太過疲憊，紅腫的眼睛和同樣慘的雙唇讓他看起來狼狽不已，男人巡視了男孩全身，布滿了他們剛剛的成果，讓男孩就像被狠狠地蹂躪了一番，讓男人又躍躍欲試了起來。  
但通過連結，他知道他現在放過懷中的男孩才是正確的選擇，他輕輕撫過男孩被濕潤亂髮遮蓋的額頭，露出了他給予他的男孩的靈魂刻印，並且吻了上去，將安神的魔力透過連結傳遞給疲憊不堪的男孩，讓後者馬上陷入沉睡。  
“ 好好休息。 ” Voldemort輕聲說著。  
Fin.


End file.
